


听说爱情回来过

by quarkocean



Series: AK/人鱼之森 [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 人鱼之森 番外之二BG向/慎
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya
Series: AK/人鱼之森 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756840





	听说爱情回来过

MY SIDE  
我对她说我就是爱他，爱得无可救药。她充满怜悯的看着我，像是对我坠入爱河表示遗憾。  
她不会再相信爱情了，受过伤的人大凡如此。竖起自己表面外的一层铠甲，不再让任何人靠近自己，仿佛那样也会伤害到自己。但或许向她提问，能够得到客观的回答。  
他是个好人吗？她问道。  
他是个小说家。我说道。住在我父亲的旅店，403室，全栋楼最隐蔽的那个房间，整天整夜写他的小说。他从不叫客房服务，但房间整洁而安静。更多时候他只点一杯水，我送进去的时候，稿纸就叠在他的左手边。他是个清秀的男子，值得这么形容。  
够了。她打断我。  
我要说下去。我说。我害怕以后就没有人可以记得了。  
那么你和他说上话了吗？她问道。  
我说是不是能帮他做些什么。他要我为他修改稿子，我吓了一大跳。念完高中后直接就回父亲的店工作的我怎么有资格，去修改别人的作品？  
没关系。他说道，也许是看到我难为的神色。你不愿意的话，我也不会生气。  
我拿起他的手稿，每个格子里盛满他的心。淡淡的钢笔墨水，流化出一段段文字。  
却不潦草。

于是我和他挤在同一个位置上——他的房间里是没有椅子的，只能借床沿了。  
听着他轻轻的呼吸声，我觉得那像是梦而不真实。慢慢的扫过每个字，阅读他所写的一切。他想讲述的是个奇妙的故事，关于两条人鱼的悲欢离合。读到后半段，我哭了，泪水化在纸上，立刻就模糊了。  
对不起。我赶紧擦去水滴。他应该要责怪我的。  
你哭了。他放下笔，直视着我。故事就要结束了，这是个童话。  
只是一个童话……而已。  
是么。我努力的摆出微笑，不能给他添麻烦。  
他继续写着，而我则接着为他改动错字病句。

K SIDE  
店主的女儿是个很特别的人。  
和她独处的时候，我很忐忑。她对我过分的关心，或许对她而言是必要的，对我却是多余的。  
她为我修改手稿，没想到这个世界上除了我还有人能忍受我的字迹，当然还有另一个人。

写完这部小说的一个月后我把手稿全部烧掉了，出版社并不喜欢这样题材的小说。他们想要的是适应大众口味的，叫卖的。  
那样的文字我实在写不来。

临近月末，从她含蓄的话里，我告诉她我没有钱。她疑惑的问我，一个小说家应当有笔可观的收入。我告诉她不是这样的，人们不喜欢这样的文字，他们读来索然无味。  
那你就写他们喜欢的文字啊。她着急的抱着托盘，水都凉了。

是沉默了好一会，又觉得时间过得如此之快。我们都不想打破安静。  
你的房租，一定要交的吧……她似乎是在向我确认。  
大概是吧，不然会被店长撵出去吧……她用手指按住我的唇。别说下去，她说。  
我帮你写，你告诉我要怎么写。出乎意料的回答。  
意外的是她对文字的把握格外精准，我想表达却无法落笔的，她都能写下。虽然是个女孩子，但写关于那些风月场的故事她毫不逊色。

有好几次，她一定是想说什么，最后没有成功。从她满眼的闪烁中，我猜测不到。  
她问我有没有喜欢的人，我想到了那个人。他一定好好的活着，但我们无法相见。  
我不会再爱了。我斩钉截铁的告诉她。  
她走了。

和她一起合写的这段夏日，是我度过最好的日子。

可惜太短了。

MY SIDE  
他从来没有说过喜欢我，可是我清楚自己是多么迷恋他。  
父亲并不干涉我的感情，但他多少看得出我的倾向，十八岁之前，他带我去过两次相亲。我喜欢的人，他不可能不知道。

我为他写小说，然后帮他缴齐租金。我感到快乐却失落，他说他不会再爱了，那表情和她的绝望如出一辙。相爱，到头来只能让彼此痛苦。所谓的欢愉，不过是瞬间。  
倘若这就是现实，我愿意在一旁静静地看着他。  
不去打扰。

K SIDE  
我不能久留于一个地方，每隔一段时间必须去流浪。  
这是我对他的誓言。  
永永远远、千千万万。

她为我送最后一杯水，然后我请她坐下，听我最后的倾诉。  
我不知道该怎样去表达心中的感激，陌生感把我夹杂在一个尴尬的境地，至今依然觉得语言是个奇妙的东西。  
我说我要去乘火车。  
我可以来送你吗。她问道。  
好吧。我低下头。

MY SIDE  
候车厅成了我们最后见面的地方，我单方面的付出要中止了。

可以握住你的手吗？  
我轻声的问他。那个声音在候车厅里回荡。

是时候了。

我踮起脚尖，手轻轻触碰他的手背。那个时候的温暖真的会回来吗？  
我鼓足勇气。

他没有拒绝我。

K SIDE  
那个时候，我曾经以为我不会再爱了。  
我仍旧活在思念之中。  
现在的我依然没有回心转意。

我需要等待。

我只能紧紧拥抱着她。  
风在我们的胸口碎成了鲜血。

至少我们还有爱。

END  
2007-10-12

完全的个人感情色彩描写。  
以上


End file.
